Two-Face
Harvey Dent better known as the insane gang leader Two-Face. Turned insane by the events inflicted on him by the Mob of Gotham City, Harvey Dent would become Two-Face. Becoming the thing he sought to protect Gotham City from, in the end, Two-Face would, in the end, be nothing more than a gang leader heading his own mafia. Biography Early Life Friends with Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent attended the Roxbury Fielding Academy. Often attending Bruce's parties, it was there that he met his future wife, Gilda Gold. The District Attorney A young, married and promising young District Attorney for Gotham City, Harvey Dent would seek to destroy the corruption from Gotham City. Immediatley, though, he would come into conflict with Gotham City Prosecutor Dominic Sterano, who would go so far as to try to sleep with Gilda. Although his intentions were noble, Dent was two faced in his approach as the District Attorney. One on side, he was attempting to make Gotham a better place by imprisoning it's criminals. On the other side, he was ironically and hypocritically using dirty criminal tactics to do so. Escaping Arkham Harvey Dent would be disfigured by gangster queen Erin McKillen and the effects would turn him insane, with his wife also killed by the Irish Mafia. The lucky coin was then scarred and Harvey began to confer to it for his every decision. In retaliation, Harvey would hunt down the members of the Falcone Crime Family and slowly become the demented gang leader Two-Face. Two-Face would come into conflict with the Batman, once an ally, and be imprisoned in Arkham Asylum. Two Face soon began to suspect the Batman to be Bruce Wayne. Ever crafty, Two-Face would try to escape Arkham, only to fail. On his second attempt, he would be fed a modified Fear Toxin by the White Rabbit that would make him a hulking figure reminiscient to Bane. On his third attempt, he would somehow succeed. Reforming his gang, Two-Face came into contact with Dominic Sterano and learned that the latter was willing to drop Harvey's criminal charges. However, the plan was all made by gangster Tommy Freakshow to try and kill Harvey, in order to consolidate his gang. Although Two-Face managed to kill Sterano and Freakshow, he himself was greatly wounded until saved by the Leader. Despite this, Two-Face was aprehended by the GCPD and returned to Arkham. However, just as he returned the Joker took over the Asylum and hence Harvey was not an official prisoner of the facility. Although the Joker managed to detain Harvey, after the clown prince left, Two-Face once again escaped Arkham. Shortly after his escape, Harvey ended up contemplating suicide. Secret Society Thoughts of suicide still rumbling through his head, Harvey was surprised to be approached by Scarecrow. After their meeting, Two-Face accepted the invitation to join the Secret Society. Harvey then decided to save Gotham and held a court session, but after the Society went against his rules, he resigned from the organization and decided to make Gotham City bleed. Terrorizing Gotham for the months that the Society ruled, when everything was back to normal, Erin McKillen came back to Gotham. Trying to kill her and getting captured by the Irish Mafia, in the end, Two-Face had enough and finally comitted suicide with a bullet to the head. However, Two-Face's death came only after he finally revealed to the Batman he knew who the dark knight truly was. End Future In the End Future, Two-Face's corpse was recovered by Brother Eye. There, it was transformed into a cyborg whose human half was entirely replaced by a robotic side. Psyche Two-Face was one of the most insane of the Batman's enemies, primarily because he believed in the chaos of order. He trusted in his coin flips because he chose to believe that everything could only go one way or the other, with chance determining what happened and what did not. Therefore, by putting chance to fate, Two-Face was very dangerous. Category:Batman Rogues Gallery Category:Supervillain